


Meteor

by larvitar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, GAY MESS, M/M, from the perspective of kanaya, lets see if i finish this LOLZ, the mayor is a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: That seems like an accurate word to describe you. A bunch of dumb, gay teens (and a dog) hurtling slowly towards disaster.Let's see how long you last.





	1. Beginning

The first five words that escape out of your best friend, Karkat's mouth after hearing your sob story about getting kicked out of the house for being gay are as follows: "Me too. Let's run away."

  
At first you consider it ridiculous. Blasphemous. You couldn't run away, you could just stay in the general area and -

  
You couldn't do that.  
Besides, it would be convenient for you and Karkat's respective girlfriend and boyfriend: Rose and Dave. Those were in uncomfy family situations anyway, and running away would be simple. Rose's mom was an alcoholic and couldn't control herself well, and Dave's "bro" was a total creeper and fought with Dave a lot. For some reason though, many people had thirsted over Bro, especially John-not-a-homosexual-Egbert. Nobody believed him on the "not a homosexual" part. Rose could steal her mom's car. You wondered what Mother would say even at the very idea. You try to shake the idea out of your head. Mother is irrelevant now. She kicked you out. To her, you are nothing more than a "filthy dyke". You reconsider your morals. People like Mother and Bro and Ms. Lalonde deserve bad things wrought upon them. You find it only fair to steal the Lalonde family van. You, being the oldest, have a driver's liscense. You can drive around this tacky pink minivan, gaudy as it is. It could work.

  
To Karkat's on-phone request, you reply a monotone "Yes. I will begin packing immediately." Mother gave you a day to pack before "getting the bloody hell out of my house". You start to pack all of your supplies in the heavy-duty suitcase. All of your clothes. Sanitary products. Karkat says he's already told Dave and Rose. They've agreed. You're leaving in the Lalonde's car at 12:00 A.M., precisely, on July 2nd, 2012. As of right now, it's 10:46 P.M., July 1st, 2016. You tap your fingers against the suitcase. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. You were supposed to leave when you were 18, in a defiant protest, and you have money and your friend Feferi lets you stay at her lake house, and it's all good. It's not happening like that. You're 16, your friends are 15, and you're stealing a car to escape. You decide to text Karkat and ask where you're going. He responds with a "WISCONSIN. NOBODY CAN FIND US THERE." You sigh. Soon enough, you are finished packing. You close your suitcase at 11:03 P.M., July 1st, 2012. You decide to leave at 11:40 P.M., as it will take maybe 10 - 15 minutes to get to Rose's house and you wish to avoid lateness whenever possible. And besides, Rose specifically requested you all to be at her house, ready at 12:00 A.M., precisely. Precisely is one thing you can do well.

  
You leave carrying your heavy - duty roller suitcase down the sidewalk. The sinister night air chills your bones and waves over you with an unsteady vibe. You pull up your sleeves and secure your hijab. Unsurely, you tap against the suitcase with your green-painted fingernails and tighten your grip around the handle. Soon, you are at Rose's house and you walk up the steep driveway in the near darkness. The car is already on, providing the front lights as the only source of light. Rose twirls the keys around her finger, and then informs you that her Mom always keeps the keys away from herself when she's in another one of her druken stupors. Karkat is already there and he gives you a hug. He's trying not to cry, but is doing so anyways. You hug him back and stifle a giggle. "Oh Karkat," you pull away from him and begin to wipe away his tears, "please don't be afraid to cry." Before Karkat starts blubbering, Dave shows up on the driveway. It's 11:57 P.M., so you and the others pack their things into the van and at exactly 12:00 A.M., on what is now July 2nd, 2012, you turn the keys in the car and start the gas and leave Illinois.

  
When you're maybe 10 minutes out, two figures stop in front of your van. One is waving a hand frantically and is carrying a cage in the other. The other figure is carrying several large bags. The one waving is tall and lanky, and is wearing glasses. The other one is short and fat, also wearing glasses, but they cover her eyes from view. This means only one thing- it's Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope, and they're standing in front of your bright pink suburban mom van.

  
You sigh and stop the car. Dave doesn't look up from his phone. Rose lowers the window and peers out at the duo. Karkat gets a look at the two and slams his face on the dashboard. You grab his sweater and tell him, "We'll handle this." You nod at Rose, and the two of you step out of the van. The two of you approach the Scourge Sisters. Before you say anything, like "What the fuck Vriska," or "Holy hell why would you do that that's extremely hazardous," Vriska opens her mouth.

  
"Our moms both kicked us out. We have no idea what to do. We've been wandering the roads for friends who can take us in. How about you guys? Where you going?" You press two fingers to the bridge of your nose, and try to process the situation as Rose speaks for you. That's one of the little things you love about Rose- she always speaks for you when you have an emotional overload.

  
While Rose talks to the two, you glare at Vriska's tarantula, appropriately named "Spiderbitch" (though Vriska spelled it "Spider8itch"). Its four sets of red eyes are glaring at you back. The streetlights from the van make the little pest's eyes gleam. You look into the van, where Karkat still has his head on the dashboard, holding it and mumbling to himself. Dave is still sitting in the back on his phone. Dave was in charge of informing their siblings and whatnot. It seemed he was still doing such. When you snap out of your daydream, Terezi is walking towards the trunk, giggling or snickering to herself as Vriska follows. Rose turns to you and tells you what they worked out.

  
The Scourge duo are joining your band of gay misfits. In return for your hospitality, they'll pay for food, which includes eating out and groceries. You consider this to be fair enough. You wonder where they got this money. Terezi is highly against anything of the illegal sort, and you're pretty sure she has a decent relationship with her older sister. Vriska, however, probably would steal stuff from her older sister, Aranea. After all, you're pretty sure she was making out with whatsherface, Feferi's older, cooler sister. As much as Feferi is nice, you have to admit her older sister is cooler.

  
The situation has now taken on a logical edge. How were you going to pay before? You can't remember as Karkat puts in a mixtape. One Direction begins to blast about how you don't know you're beautiful or something. Dave is staring at his phone still, Rose tapping her leg and staring out the window, Karkat is chewing his sweater and looking out the window, and the Scourge Sisters are in the back, giggling like two hyenas on crack.

  
You've done it, Kanaya E. Maryam. You've ran away from your homophobic mom with your girlfriend and your best friend and his boyfriend, and two others.

  
God, what the fuck are you doing?


	2. Clowning Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds something they'd never expect on the road.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You're a mess. You thought driving a hot pink minivan would be fun but no, you get dirty looks from strangers as they pass you on the road. You haven't even left town yet, and you already fear for your life.

In fact, you have come up with the perfect metaphor for your situation. You're a meteor. Hurdling towards destruction, yet you are trying to hold on.

Sadly enough, you have no one to tell this story to. Karkat is fast asleep, musings from the talented Harry Styles and the rest of the One Direction gang blasting. Rose is also asleep, her elbow against the window as she sleeps peacefully. Dave is gazing out the window, silent. The Scourge, as you call them, are sleeping together in the back. They fell asleep just 30 minutes after they got in, even falling asleep together. The two seem to be at peace, as Vriska is snoring and she never even did that when you two were dating.

You squint into the 4 A.M. light to spot a figure. Tall, lanky, ruffled hair. This person has no sense of proper hair care, you figure. Suddenly, Karkat snaps awake and glares sharply at the figure. Then, he stomps on the brakes and you stop directly in front of the figure as Karkat mumbles what you can assume to be his last words. "Oh fuck. Oh shit. I thought he-, fuck, fu-"

The figure comes up to your window and Karkat shuts up. You cautiously roll the window down.

"Hey motherfuckers," greets Gamzee, peering into the car. "Oh shit, nice party. This the party van?" He pulls down an invisible string, saying "Honk honk!"

Dave comments on the situation rather sarcastically. "Wow, I didn't know we were going to add more fucktrucks into the Pepto-Bismol party van. Fun."

"As if Bro's white van filled with a ridiculous quantity of smuppets is any better," Rose quips back. Dave scoffs.

"Well, whatsa wandering clown to do other than hitch a ride with his bros?" Gamzee shrugs playfully, and you realize how bony he is.

Karkat's head is on the dashboard. Again. Time to barter with the ICP superfan and attempted murderer.

"What will you give us if we agree to take you with?" You say, as firmly as possible.

"A good time." He grins, and it's so fucking stupid that you want to choke him right now and kill him like you attempted about a year or so ago, when you kicked him in the nuts and threw him in the public pool. You squeeze your nose and turn to Karkat, your first mate on the Pepto-Bismol ship of gay and One Direction. Karkat looks at you sympathetically and nudges toward him. "He's got nowhere else to go." he mouths. "Tavros is in the hospital and Gamzee can't live there."

You grind your teeth together. "Fine," you start, "but your job is you have to drive sometimes for me."

"Sounds cool, brother." Gamzee replies, and you absolutely want to slap that shit-eating grin off his face. _At least it's not Eridan,_ you think. Another one of Karkat's weird friends, he was a desperate and unpleasant person. Karkat said he was more than just that, but you just couldn't see it through.

Gamzee slides open the door of the van as Dave and Rose both look up. The back seats had been put back, so Gamzee needed to sit in the middle of them. He sat, slouching, as Rose mumbled something about clowns and Dave closed the sliding door and glared out.

 _Thank god the Scourge are asleep,_ you think. Vriska would absolutely kick that sorry clown's ass. Vriska would kick anyone's ass, even her own ass (you wouldn't be surprised if she had tried).

The last thing you need on the suburban mom hell van was a fight. Kankri, Karkat's older brother and poor excuse of an ally, would say "discourse" instead of "fight". You've never liked the absolute pretentiousness and holier-than-thou attitude that Kankri had. Part of the reason why you and Karkat would go out to hang, or stay at your house, when Kankri was around.

Seconds evaporate into minutes and minutes evaporate into hours. Soon enough, the sun is now fully out and shining brightly as you are well on your way. You crazy kids don't know what you'll do, but to quote one of your favorite teen dramas of all time, "(You) know (you) can make it through."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a multi - chapter fic i intend 2 continue !! ( updates will prob come every thursdays unless further announcements ) formatting is a lil wacky but will be fixed in the next chapter c:


End file.
